


Appellation of us

by rabiddog



Series: DSMP [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is So Done, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "Seriously! If this family is so fucking terrible, ifI'mso fucking terrible, then why don't you go? Lord knows that nobody wanted you here in the first place! Hell, even Phil is getting sick of your stupid comments and your loudmouth!"-Tommy had only wanted a shred of attention from his older brothers, that's all he'd wanted.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: DSMP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079465
Comments: 36
Kudos: 990





	Appellation of us

**Author's Note:**

> (One-shot.)

It had just started off as a petty argument, brothers bickering over one thing or another that really, truly had no significance or heat behind it whatsoever, but then it had – it had _grown_. 

Something, small, tiny, unimportant; something with little to no relevance or bearing, had bubbled and festered into something _horrible_. Innocent remarks and childish cheek had turned into bitter words filled with the highest amount of resentment, and harsh insults had been swapped back and forth between the two boys. 

They hadn't stopped. 

They should have stopped. 

.

* * *

. 

"I'm so _bored_ ," Tommy groaned in complaint, letting himself flop down onto the grey-coloured couch with a flail of long, long limbs and pouted lips. He'd seen Wilbur and Techno sitting together, quietly discussing a piece of homework or _something_ , and he'd wanted to join. It wasn't his fault he'd felt left out, alright? 

(But maybe he should have paid more attention to them, paid more attention to the way their shoulders were drawn taut, and their brows were pinched into despondent frowns. Maybe he should have tried harder to see.) 

Wilbur's tired gaze slid over to the blonde, dragging over his ragged form for a moment before returning to his work. The slight action only resulted in Tommy's pout further deepening due to the clear lack of attention he was being graced with from his brothers. 

“Really, _really_ bored.” Tommy emphasized, kicking himself up, so he was leaning a little into Wilbur's personal space. 

The older twin didn't even bother looking up at that point. 

"Why don't you go and do something productive then?" Techno hummed, seemingly more interested in engaging in even the tiniest bit of conversation with the blonde – more curious than Wilbur was, at least. 

"Like what?" 

Techno shrugged. "Do your homework? You have some of that, don't you?" 

"Nope!" Tommy grinned, popping his 'p' and settling his feet on top of the dark coffee table. Ignorance was both bliss and his saviour, as somehow, Tommy hadn't noticed as his jolting movements had accidentally shaken the wood, sending Wilbur's hand to the side as he tried to continue his writing. The look on the beanie-clad teen's face was downright _thunderous_. 

"Finished all of it at school with Tubbo, during my break." Tommy continued, showing a thumbs up and a wild grin. 

Techno barely managed a smile of his own (it looked more like an awkward grimace, but that was to be expected from the pink-haired twin, honestly.) "That's good. Uh, how about you do the dishes?" 

Tommy squawked. “ _Me_!? Do the _dishes_!? I'm no housewife! That's Wilbur's job," a blue, blue, blue gaze slid over to the teen in question, "Isn't that right, Wilby?" 

"Shut up, Tommy. Jesus, I'm trying to work, and you're being a nuisance." Wilbur just hissed in response, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he tried to focus on his English assignment. It was an 'end of term' type of exam and something that he really needed to submit before the end of the week. Having Tommy mess him up was _not_ needed. Not at all. 

"Awh, c'mon, Will, I'm only joking! You know what one of those is, don't you?" Tommy snickered. 

"You know what it means to shut the fuck up, don't you?" 

Tommy laughed, all good-natured and ignorant, even with the venom quite clear in Wilbur's cold tone. (Even Techno had shifted a little in his seat at that, seeming out of place and awkward amongst the tension that was slowly rising within the livingroom.) 

"God, you need to loosen up a little, dude." The energetic blonde sighed, moving to drape himself into Wilbur's side with a flurry of jolting movements. 

He was just trying to be friendly in the end. There was nothing malicious in the teen's tone or how he was moving around – just wanting a little attention from his older brothers, really. He hadn't _meant_ to be annoying or make Wilbur angry; he'd just wanted to be noticed. 

"-Seriously, take a break every now and then. I get school's important or whatever, but c'mon! You're so uptight; I'm surprised your friends aren't _bored_ of you by now-" 

Laughter bubbled within the back of Tommy's throat, threatening to spill over, and it nearly had, too. 

But then the air had shifted - light-hearted, relatively annoying bickering turned into something dark and twisting – an anger, no, a _fury_ festering in the silent living room. Tensions rose high, with even Technoblade seemingly uncomfortable and unsure of how to proceed. _Nobody_ knew how to proceed, not when the conversation had turned so venomous. 

"Why don't you leave then, Tommy!?" Wilbur exploded, pushing himself upwards with a fluster of sharp movements. His glacial glare pierced towards his younger brother, sending chills down a hunched back. 

"…What?" 

"Seriously! If this family is so fucking terrible, if _I'm_ so fucking terrible, then why don't you go? Lord knows that nobody wanted you here in the first place! Hell, even Phil is getting sick of your stupid comments and your loudmouth!" 

Tommy swallowed, hands shaking at his sides, and he'd shifted away on the couch somewhat. "Wilbur, I-" 

But Wilbur wasn't done, not in the slightest. "I just don't get it, you complain, and you whine, and you act like nothing is ever good enough for you, so why are you still here? Why are you staying with us? Surely you could just go back to that damn adoption center you came from!" 

Blue, blue eyes stared up at his older brother, hands shaking in Tommy's lap, and his heart raced within his chest. He swallowed, doing his best to alleviate the growing pain in his raw and rough throat. God, he'd never meant for something like this to happen. He'd never meant to make Wilbur hate him so much. 

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered, all choked up and teary-eyed. "Sorry." He repeated quietly, nodding his head a little. 

What else was he supposed to say? Laugh it off and act as if nothing had ever happened? Like Wilbur hadn't essentially just told him that he had never wanted Tommy to be a part of their family in the first place and that he should just run away? 

"Tell Phil I'm not- I'm not hungry when he gets home. I'll be upstairs, or- or something." Tommy nodded again, slower this time as he pushed himself into a standing position. 

It was as if he was moving on autopilot, his limbs feeling like lead and weightless all at once, if that was even possible. His mind was full of shades of blue, and his eyes were similar, clear tear tracks making way down his pale cheeks in the manner of tiny rivulets. Tommy didn't cry often, didn't like doing it, but this time he couldn't help himself. 

He hadn't meant to cause that. Not in the slightest. Tommy hadn't known that Wilbur wasn't up for their usual joking, that he didn't feel like swapping banter back and forth. He _also_ hadn't known that what Wilbur truly felt about him, would make Tommy's heart hurt so much. Because it did, it really did.

The stairs felt as if they were leading right into the heavens, going up for miles upon miles as Tommy dragged himself up them, and that only led to more waterfalls gushing from the teen's gaze. 

God, what he'd give to turn back time and change what he'd done – what he'd said to provoke Wilbur. 

He just wanted to change it all. 

-

"That was harsh, you know," Techno mumbled, a monotone voice accompanying his flat, dead stare as he regarded his shaking twin. 

Wilbur swallowed, tongue heavy in his mouth, and his mind felt even worse than before. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Are you going to apologise?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

Techno shifted, pulling his book a little close to him, and he relaxed into his chair. "Go on then." 

A pause, and then, "Yeah, okay." 

-

"Tommy?" Wilbur called out, tone cautious and wary as he knocked on the wood separating him and his little _brother_. He was slightly worried about Tommy giving a blunt response or ignoring him altogether, but surely it would be okay. 

He just needed to apologise, let Tommy know that he hadn't meant it (any of it) and that Wilbur just wanted to talk to him. That was all. 

"I know you might not want to talk to me right now," The twin continued lightly, "But I want to talk to you, okay? I'll be in my room, so just come in when you're ready to have a proper chat. I want to apologise, alright? None of what happened was your fault; it was all mine. Just let me explain it in person, okay? I didn't mean what I'd said, I was just in a bad mood." 

No response, just a quiet, lulling hum and the occasional notification from Tommy's phone that Wilbur could just about catch onto. 

That was good, at least. It meant that Tommy hadn't entirely left, seeing as he'd never go anywhere without his damn phone (even if Tommy still hadn't responded.) That knowledge made the stress and tension on Wilbur's heart reduce at least somewhat. 

"When you're ready, you know where I am, Tom's. I love you, remember that." 

The only thing listening to Wilbur's softly-spoken apology was the drifting of open curtains and the hum of an unlatched window.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
